Moon Meadow
by End of story goodbye the end
Summary: What if Hollyleaf never left? How would she have effected Cinderheart and Lionblazes relationship? With her around to challenge Cinderheart and stir things up then they may just have a chance. HITIAS
1. The Moon Meadow

Hey people! This is my first story ever. So please, no flames. 10 points to whoever correctly guesses the cat. I might tell you and it will be in the next chapter.

- Melissa

A cat sat on a rock overlooking a huge lake. A cool breeze ruffled her silvery gray fur. She looked at the water, the stars reflected perfectly in its smooth surface. She wondered what it would be like to be as light as air and walk on the water, her paws stirring the stars, rippling the moon.

She had come to this rock every night for a quarter moon, unable to sleep due to forbidden dreams. She shook her head and sighed. She was thinking of him again. She jumped neatly off her rock, her paws landing almost silently on the cool sand. She walked leisurely down the edge of the lake, absentmindedly putting her paws in front of her. She was so focused on her own thoughts should put a paw in the lake. She hissed in suprise and annoyance and leapt backwards. The lake rippled violently. She watched the water calm, becoming a still reflecting sheet again. The lake showed her reflection, still rippling slightly. She turned abruptly from the lake, tearing her eyes away from silver pelt glowing in the water. She ran away from the shore, escaping from her thoughts into the bushes.

The ferns parted for her, the leaves crinkling under her paws. She suddenly missed the silence of the lake shore as the forest whispered around her. She turned to head back to her rock but was distracted by the hooting of an owl. She looked up into a tree, watching leaves swish in the wind. She couldn't see the owl, but she knew it was there. She would have to tell Firestar of the owl's whereabouts. She turned back to the lake and her rock. Then she stopped. She felt as though she was being shook off the feeling and crept out from the forest's cover.

She padded up to the lake and watched herself reflected in the water. She saw a small pale green leaf on the pebbles of the shore. She pushed it into the water with one paw. The leaf floated slowly across her reflection, disturbing her nose and ears. She spun away from the lake again, racing up the slope, showering the lake with pebbles. She was unable to bear looking at her lonely reflection night after night. Why did she come here? What was wrong with her? She snorted. She knew was wrong with her.

She slowed her pace to a trot. She lost herself in her thoughts, wishing he wasn't so special, that she was a normal she cat. She broke into a desperate sprint, running swiftly through the forest trying to run from her problems, her whole life. She slowed, panting, into a strange clearing she had never entered before. She gasped, stunned, as she took in her surroundings.

It was a beautiful grassy meadow. Pale white flowers glowed softly in the moonlight, washing all her fears away. Small moths circled her head before fluttering off. Tall trees with pretty pink cherry blossoms swayed slightly in the breeze.

She sat and stared around the meadow till the sun started to creep over the distant hills. The Dawn patrol would be out soon. She headed reluctantly out of the clearing, hoping against hope she would make it back in time. As she padded out, she realized she had no idea where she was. She sighed and resigned following her scent back. She would find the clearing again the moment the sun set.


	2. Paws On Stars

Here it is Kiva and dad, stop pestering me! I know, I know, I'm so lazy. I've had this chapter written for three weeks! I'm just lazy. Good for me. Chapter 3 is done and super long so that should be up soon. Last Night Rons chapter 2 too. Also, a new Harry fic! Yay! It's over 6 pages! I'm so awesome. And lazy.

I'm dedicating this to Timbo, bro, you lost chapter three, thanks so much!

Enjoy.

The cat walked swiftly through the thorn tunnel towards the warriors den . Then she heard her name being called.

"Cinderheart!" She saw Hollyleaf bounding towards her. "Have you been out all night?" Her friend asked, concerned. Cinderheart shook her head.

"Of course not. I'm coming from the dirt place."

"Okay." Hollyleaf studied her closely her piercing green eyes scorching her fur. "Want to go hunting then?" She asked. "We could ask lionblaze to come?"

"No!" Cinderheart said loudly. Hollyleaf cocked her head. "I mean, we shouldn't bother him."

"Oh come on." Hollyleaf started for the warriors den. "I'm his sister. It's my job to bother him."

"Let's invite someone else." Cinderheart tried desperately. "Let's invite..." She saw some small pink berries hanging from a branch in front of her. "Berrynose!" She blurted out. Honeyleaf turned to stare at her.

"You want to invite Berrynose to go hunting with us. Alone in the forest?"

" Yes, no, maybe?" Cinderheart said helplessly. Hollyleaf spun around and headed for the hollows entrance.

"Come on!" She called over her shoulder.

Cinderheart let her tail droop she followed her out. Hollyleaf lead her into a small cluster of bushes on the edge of the camp.

"Okay, what's up?" She said settling herself on the leafs.

"What do you mean?" Cinderheart asked evasively.

"A couple of moons ago you would have gladly invited Lionblaze. You guys were inseparable. What happened?" She asked softly.

Cinderheart stared at her paws. There was no getting out of this. But Hollyleaf probably knew about his powers. She was his sister. She took a deep breath. "Okay. Do you know about his powers?" She asked. Hollyleaf was stunned.

"He told you?!" she gasped.

" Yes!" Now Cinderheart was talking she couldn't stop. "And I can't be with him and get in the way of saving all the clans! Hes to good for me!" she cried. Hollyleaf stared at her.

"You think hes too good for you?" she looked as though she was about to fall over. "He's just a cat who can't be hurt in battle! He can get sick and die from old age just like you or me!"

"But-" Hollyleaf cut her off swiftly.

"I don't have any special powers. Does that make him better than me?" she asked. Cinderheart froze. Did it? Was Lionblaze better than Hollyleaf? "Think about that." Hollyleaf told her. "I'll tell Brambleclaw you've gone hunting. Bring something back?" She turned and raced down the slope into the camp.

Cinderhearts head was buzzing. she couldn't think! She had to go somewhere quiet, peaceful. She would go to that clearing! She ran through the forest, branches whipping her face. Then she realized she had no idea where it was. She turned to head for her rock,the next best thing. She jumped up on its cool gray surface and looked around. She sat and thought until the sky grew dark. As soon as the sun disappeared behind the hills, she sighed. She would have to pretend to sleep soon. She jumped off the rock. As soon as her paws hit the ground, something happened. The ground in front of her flashed silver.

She took a step back in shock. What had just happened? She gasped. The ground was glowing. A little circle of silver light the size of a pebble shined in front of her. She tried to dabb it with a paw but it slid out of her reach. She followed it down to the lake shore where it disappeared into the water. It suddenly appeared on the surface. She watched it glow on the surface of the lake as if waiting for her.

"Cinderheart!" A voice echoed around her. She twirled, trying to find its source. "Follow the light!" It told her. "Into the lake?" she asked the voice. "Follow the light!" It insisted. She turned back to the light. It flashed impatiently. She put one paw in the water but froze. The water felt solid, like ice. She put both front paws on it. It still held her weight. She gingerly stood on the strange solid water. It held. She was as light as air and walking on the water. She put a paw on a star and pulled it back quickly. It rippled lightly. Her paws were stirring the stars and rippling the moon. She followed the little light across the lake, turning back every so often to see stars rippling on the water. When the light curved sharply towards the shore, she barely noticed until her paws hit the earth. She shot forward and landed hard muzzle first on the pebbles. Her back end fell in the water. She hissed and shook the water off her pelt. She looked at the lake and quickly stuck a paw in it. The water was no longer solid. The light was gone too. "Foxdung!" She growled under her breath. She turned to head back to her rock but stopped abruptly. She was in the moon meadow. The pretty white flowers still glowed and the grass was softer than moss. A gust of wind blew through the clearing, sending cherry blossoms swirling around her. She leapt up and pinned one to the ground, lashing her tail like a kit. She felt so relaxed in this meadow. She sat down and immediately Hollyleaf's words rushed through her mind.

Does that make him better than me? No. she decided. No it didn't. But she still couldn't threaten the clans. She gasped again as the little light as she named it had appeared again. She followed it back to the now solid lake. She chased it across the water, feeling happier then she'd been in moons.

There. Special thanks to Kiva, (pebble900) Noel, (shadowspazz) Lucie, my dad, my mom, timbo, and Jess. Also, my lovely reviewer, Cinder is the answer, yes, cinder is indeed the . Kiva, u owe me a cookie.


	3. Lies

Cinderhearts paws thudded sharply on the hard earth. She stumbled clumsily, but her descent off the rock hard lake was smoother. She managed to avoid wet hind-quarters this time. She shook out her fur and headed for the forest. She felt more light-hearted than she had since Lionblaze had revealed his secret. She skipped into camp, and headed for the fresh-kill pile.

"Cinderheart!" she spun, and relaxed when she saw Brambleclaw. Then she tensed again. She had nothing to add to the pile. "No luck?" he asked.

"No." she said, and quickly jumped to explain. "I went to find a rabbits nest I was told about, but a fox had killed the rabbits." Truth. She'd seen a rabbits nest, and as fox had killed them. " But don't worry! I tracked it the border. It left." Also a truth. "I spent the day checking to see if it veered back into the territory. I decided to sleep in a cozy log I found." Lie. There it was. The Lie. There was always a Lie.

"Ok." he said. "I think you should tell Firestar about the fox.

" Oh?" she squeaked. "Ok." she really didn't want to spread her lies. He turned, muscles bunching, and leaped up the rocks towards the leaders den. She followed dejectedly.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw called through the lichen shield.

"Come in." they were admitted to Cinderheart's dismay. The tom was sitting up in his nest conversing with three other cats. The cats turned. Sandstorm and Jayfeather were no surprise, but Hollyleaf was there. Cinderheart froze. Why was Hollyleaf there? Cinderheart glared at her best friend as she settled herself on the floor. Her mood was dark again. No more happiness today.

"Cinderheart found a fox and tracked it off the territory. I thought you might want to know." Brambleclaw explained, curling his claws absentmindedly across the rock, creating a small scraping noise. She twitched her ears at the irritating sound and nodded. Firestar turned his bright green gaze to her.

"The fox is gone?" he questioned.

"Yes." she answered.

"Good." he turned away from her and back to Brambleclaw. "You should send a patrol to be sure." his eyes flicked back her. "Where was this."

"The border near Windclan, near the Abandoned Twoleg nest."

"Send the patrol now." he ordered Brambleclaw. "I don't want the fox to settle here."

"Can I go?" Cinderheart blurted. She was fidgeting under Hollyleaf's scorching stare.

"Go." Firestar said, confused. Cinderheart ran as fast as she could out of the den. She did not want to talk to to Hollyleaf.

"Cinderheart!" she scowled.

"What!" she snapped at Hollyleaf.

"Did you think about what I said?" she asked.

"Yeah." Cinderheart was angry. Scratch that, she was furious. she wanted Hollyleaf to scream at her, to tell her to grow up. Hollyleaf's calm, cool, understanding demeanor was driving her insane.

"What did you decide?" Hollyleaf prodded gently.

"Your right ok?" Cinderheart's patience snapped. "I decided that your right! Happy now?" she snarled, pacing swiftly in front of her shocked friend. "Your right! The world is fixed. Everyone can die in peace now because your right!"

Cinderheart knew she was making a scene, but she was so tired with it all. Cats were peaking out of dens now to see what all the commotion was about. "But that doesn't change anything! My problems are still there! Actually, way to go Hollyleaf, they're worse!"

"Your blaming me for this?" Hollyleaf was doing exactly what Cinderheart wanted, snapping back. "Just because you won't solve the problems you made, doesn't make it my fault!"

"Won't!" Cinderheart was outraged. "You think I want this? What do you mean I made my problems?"

Hollyleaf laughed. "Yes won't! Yes made! You made these problems, not me, not him, not Starclan, you. You think he's too good, you can't endanger the clans, did anyone tell you that? Cause it certainly wasn't me." her voice dropped from the shrill pitch it had been back to regular. "Who said love was easy, Lies were unessicary in this world. You made your problems, and you, only you, can fix them. Please try to understand me. You can fix this. He's willing. Why do you think he told you this secret? Because he trusts you." she took a pace forward, forcing Cinderhearts to look at her. "Listen!" she demanded. "Fix this! Only you can!"

Cinderhearts mind was whirring. Hollyleaf was right, no, no, she wasn't. It was her conscience warring with her. "I, I, I can't." she backed away. "I can't do this." she spun around.

"Don't run away from this, Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf yowled. "Cinderheart!"

There. Suck it Kiva.


End file.
